Two crazies and an Insane
by Rabid Cream Puffs
Summary: You would think that being crazy was weird, well, two us, crazy is normal. Being sucked into the best videogame in the entire world? That was crazy. OCxWizard, OCxChase, OCx Luke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Leia's POV-

"Hurry up O.B.-chan!" I yell. My two friends and I were having a race to get the mail and Phoebe's (my first friend) house. Phoebe was first I was second, and Jada, also known as okami-baka-chan (O.B.-chan for short) was still on her way here. "Well, you can't expect EVERYONE to be fast-or good runners." I saw as I watch Jada fall.

"Geez guys, why can't we just walk?" She asks, out of breath. "Because," Phoebe says. "its fun!" she finishes clapping her hands together. "Yeah... let's go with that!" I say, they both just stare at me, making me glad that I was a few inches taller that Jada, but a foot shorter than phoebe. "What? I was just agreeing!" "Let's just go back now." I say sighing, they agree so we start walking back to phoebe's 2 story house.

When we walk inside, we head strait to the kitchen, "Mother! The mails on the counter!" phoebe shouts to her mother as she opens the fridge. She closes it and says "Sooo... What do you want to do now?" "I'll give you 1 guess" I say with a smirk on my face. "T.O.T.!" She practically sings. Dang, she knows me well...maybe a little TOO well.... "Okay, but not until we have some Sasucakes!" She says throwing open the fridge door and taking out a tray with a bunch of Sasucakes. "YAY! SASUCAKES!" We all cheer at the same time. "Wow, twin moment eh?" Jada asks. "No way, not without Ronn, it isn't a twin without him." I say crossing my arms. In truth the only way to have a twin moment is with a twin, which came in handy for me since Ronn WAS my twin.

We eat our sasucakes as we head upstairs to her game room. "Mm. This is delicious, even if it IS pink!" Jada points out, staring at her Sasucake. "Phoebe and I stare at each other with the same expression '_Tell her'_. "Who ever said pink can't taste delicious?" I ask, immediately laughing my head off with phoebe. "Ohoho. I get it! Haha, that's funny!" she says finishing her Sasucake. Phoebe and I finish up our Sasucakes and get the Wii ready to play. We stay standing up, since it was hard to play sitting down in her too-comfortable couch. The Wii menu pops up and phoebe presses A on the Wii-mote for Tree of Tranquility. "You know, I've never played Tree of Tranquility before." Jada told us, we already knew, I guess I forgot to tell her that I told Phoebe her having a limited supply of harvest moon. The poor soul.

When the Opening screen for Tree of Tranquility showed up, and error bubble showed up on the top right side of the T.V. screen. "Hey onee-chan, what's that error for?" I ask in half horror and amazement. "Don't know, lets see" She said, guiding the arrow to the error bubble and pressing A. The screen went blank. Suddenly, a strange light-much like the northern lights- seemed to have been sucking us in. all we could see around us was brightly coloured white. "What in the world is happening...?" I said before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Author's note before we get started, some of you may be wondering, "Is the name Leia your real name?" Yes. Yes it is. In a matter of fact I'm using my own name and my friends' names in this. My name is pronounced Lee-ah. Not lei-ah. I don't like people who make fun of mit! ^-^ Some of you also might be wondering how it is why the wizard is in this fan fiction, well, that's going to be made apparent very soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon, or any of its People, I just own many copies of it. Heh. ANNNNNDDD I own my own person, as does Phoebe and Jada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jada's POV Chapter 2

I passed out. I know I did.

Then why am I awake already? And WHY AM I IN A BOAT?!

"What the heck just happened...?" Leia said right next to me. She was...different. Instead of a medium length curly darkish brown hair, her hair was now a shimmering black that was pin-strait. She must be happy. I sit up to see-my hair had green highlights in it. Heck yeah! It was still the same do. But now I had awesome highlights. "Um... Jada, you aren't wearing what you were wearing before we passed out." Leia said astonished. I looked down at myself to see that she was correct. I now wore a black turtleneck, blue Capri's and a dog tag. I was rather the wolf wasn't I? "So are you Mit-chan." Phoebe points out. she was the one who looked mostly the same, she still had her short poofy do, cherry cola hair dye. And she was still wearing her apron from actually cooking those sasucakes.

"Huh?! No way! This is so awesome!" Leia said suddenly jumping up and punching the air. That's when she finally noticed her hair. She was completely ecstatic. Her hair now went BELOW her butt. What she has always wanted. She now wore a spring dress that was black and purple. The main dress was black as the bow in the middle was purple. She was still wearing her trademark ribbon choker that had the bell connected. she was wearing shorts underneath her dress-black of course- so it showed when she jumped up. She was wearing black boots, high above her knee-caps. I was just wearing normal shoes, brown of course.

"Um, shouldn't we be going up to Pascal to see were we are headed?" Phoebe suggested. She was wearing her apron of course; she was wearing a blue shirt with a penguin on it, and green skinny jeans, no not dark green, NEON green skinny jeans. "Uh, yeah, that would be a good idea." I said kinda dumbfounded. We changed, ALOT. I mean, Leia's eyes weren't even brown anymore, they were Red, and she looked possessed because she was staring off into the distance. Phoebe's eyes where still brown and by the looks of my reflection, mine were still ice blue.

We walk out of the inside of the big ferry to see a middle aged man holding a pipe in his hand, smoking who knows what.

He looks over at us and grows an excited face. "Ah! You must bee the three girls going to Harmonica Island! I'm Captain Pascal. What are you names?" He asks with glee in his eyes. Wait- did he just say Harmonica Island? I thought it was supposed to be Waffle Island! I saw Leia lean in towards Phoebe and whisper "Wait, this is supposed to be to Waffle Island. Why is it to Harmonica Island?" She half looked angry and respectful. "Oh, I'll explain later just answer his question." She whispered back to her staring at the wondering Pascal.

"I'm...Leia." She said shyly but politely. Dang, she was right. She IS shy. "My name is Phoebe." Phoebe almost sang. "Jada." I say bluntly, although somehow making me feel like a fool. "What are you birthdays?" He asks happy to have been answered. "Winter 2." Leia said. "Spring 22!" Phoebe sang once more. "Spring 21." I say looking away. "What is your favorite food?" He asks. I could tell that he was crossing Leia's line.

"Scrambled Eggs." We all say.

Phoebe's POV Chapter 2

We reached Harmonica Island soon after talking to Captain Pascal. Leia was mad at me but all I could do was laugh. She wouldn't be able to stay mad at me for long. Stepping on land, we grab the bags we somehow had 'brought' with us. We walked away from the dock to be confronted by the short pudgy man I took out to be Mayor Hamilton. He looked like a creeper to me honestly. Leia and Jada both just looked disgusted.

"Ah! You girls must be the new residents! Just in time as well! 3 houses are being built for you all. You may pick your choice of land; there is the Hilltop land, the Town land, and the River land." He said smiling at us.

Yup. Total creeper.

"May we decide tomorrow?" I ask trying to be polite. It was hard to do due to the fact that he creeped us all out. "Sure! I'll bring you to Ocarina inn! You three can stay there until your houses are built! "He said walking off motioning for us to follow. Leia and Jada stare at me with scared eyes. I just nodded. We followed Mr. Creeper (my new nickname for him) into the Ocarina inn where we quickly said goodbye to him as he left.

All three of us walked to the front desk to see a woman most likely in her thirties. "Um... Excuse me; the mayor said we could stay here a couple of days while our houses were being built." I say making her look up a neat stack of papers. She suddenly smiled at us and said "Ah yes! We were expecting you all! Please come with me, I'm Colleen. Jake my husband will get your bags for you!" She said grabbing 3 keys and ushering us upstairs to the rooms that would soon be ours.

I was brought to a room that had a small T.V., and a cozy looking bed with a nightstand next to it. The walls were painted a relaxing colour of yellow. "Thank you Colleen. It is very nice of you to let us stay like this." I say bowing. "It's nothing! I'm just glad to see new residents around! Well, I should be getting back to work now. Jake will be up with your bags soon." She said leaving not before tossing me the room key.

Leia's POV Chapter 2

After getting situated, Jada, Phoebe and I went for a walk around town. I run up in front of Phoebe and point at her. "Now explain why we are in Animal Parade and not in Tree of Tranquility!" I yell. She just laughed it off. "Oh Mit, You can REALLY be mad at me can you? I just created the illusion that we were playing T.O.T. because I knew that you would be happy to see an A.P. game before it officially released. And so you should be happy that I was thinking about you!" She laughed. I found a tree to punch REALLY HARD. Darn, she was right.

As if this couldn't get any better, someone fell out of the tree that I punched. "What the..?" Jada says surprised. Phoebe looked like she holding back a laugh. I just blushed-if I did blush that is. I tend to have a resistance to that. But not in this world apparently.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" I ask kneeling down besides the person that fell. It was a guy. But not just any guy...

It was the wizard.

I stared at him in amazement. He was REAL now. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head and said "Yeah...I'm pretty...sure." He said as he looked at me. Was it just me or was he blushing? I stared back his two different coloured eyes. One of them was Gold while the other was Jade green. It somehow matched his silver/blonde hair that had one braid on the left side. I stood up and offered my hand to him. He was hesitant, but he took it and stood up.

"What were you doing in a tree?" Jada asked staring at him, he was still holding me hand, but quickly let go after realizing this. "Uh...nothing in particular." He said looking away. I suddenly had a though in my head. _He was spying on us._

Okay! Thanks for reading! Sorry about the first time the second chapter was put up, my friend can't navigate the website. Comment and review! Thankies! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note! Right now, as I write I am listening to Artificial Children by IOSYS. You guys, if anyone is out there, you should listen to it!!!!!! By the way, Jada was complaining about how people would pronounce her name, so her name is pronounced Jay-duh. Not Jah-duh. We all knew that, right? Riiiight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters, I only own myself as do my friends.

And thanks to QweenoftheCatz for being my very first reviewer! Did I mention that this is my first fan fiction? So thank you so much! Arigato Goziamasu!

Leia's POV Chapter 3

"Well...what WERE you doing then?" Jada asks. "Um...I was...relaxing?" He said with question in his voice. "So! What's your name?" I ask tilting my head to the side. "You can...call me...Wizard." He says looking away with blank eyes. "Why?" Jada asks. yup never have played T.O.T, OR has listened to me rant on about the Wizard. Really, she just KNOWS how to make a fool out of herself, doesn't she? "Well...those who can...create black...magic can...curse me...if they know...my name." He says, still looking away. Jeez! What is so interesting over there! It's only the. SETTING SUN!?! "Wholly Cheese! It's already sunset!!" I practically yell surprised that it was already sunset. Where does the time fly by?

"Oh my, it seems your right, Leia!" Phoebe says looking at the setting sun. So beautiful with its array of orange and pink, I wanted to go to the beach and watch the fall. "Let's go to the beach." Jada says out of the blue. Finally this girl has read my mind! "Yes let's. Well, goodbye Wizard, sorry if we took you away from anything important!" I wave to him as my best friends and I head down to the beach. My some how now black hair flowing in the breeze as a sudden gust of wind surges around us. I was happy to have smelt of coffee. The only true wonderful smell in the world!

Once we head down to the beach I started to fell as if we were being watched. I look around but find nothing. Weird. The sun set in a wonderful colour of purple and the prettiest hue of pink. I guess one good thing came out of this, the sunset here where to die for! We only say these once a month if we were lucky. What a wonderful day.

Phoebe's POV Chapter 3

I must admit that the run-in we had with the wizard was a little strange, but we all knew who he was and why he was in the tree. Because, he obviously wasn't relaxing in a tree that happened to be right next to us, he was spying. This in its' own way was cute, but then again, not really. I look over at Leia and Jada who seemed very much into a conversation, most likely of the Wizard. But every few seconds or so, Leia would look over her shoulder, but then look back and shrug.

I decide to take out my sketch book that just happened to be in my pocket (A/N: You should see what kind on things you can stuff into pockets that connects to each other!) I take the pencil out of the rings, open to a blank page, and start drawing. Leia and Jada are always saying that I'm better at them at drawing, but they are just equally as good. Jada draws animals, while Leia and I draw people. Leia is lighter with a pencil, while mine is more darkened.

Noticing that I was drawing, Leia and Jada come over to me to watch "A miracle take place". Sometimes, I think I'm the only one here is just sane. But then again... "Hey, onee-chan, whatcha drawing?" Leia asks with a look in her now red eyes that meant 'can I draw too?' "I'm not really all too sure what to draw..." I look at the setting sun at the horizon. 'If I wasn't a person drawer, I would draw the sunset...' I think to myself as I watch Leia and Jada sit down next to me. They were entranced in the sunset. I wouldn't blame them. The sunset here only happened a few times out of the year.

The sky was changing colours of brilliant pinks and oranges. It was truly a site to behold. As the sun set, the pinks and oranges turned into purples and blues. And from purples and blues to black. "That was so cool!" Jada said jumping into the air. I raise one of my eyebrows in question when she started run toward the water. "Leia, you didn't give her sugar did you?" I ask with a warning tone in my voice. "I can't say I didn't... but that's beside the point, we need to get Jada away from the water. She'll get a cold if she goes in at this time of night." She said getting up motioning me to follow so we can get Jada away from the water.

It took a while for us to drag her out of the water, and on dry sand. Leia told me that she wasn't half as bad as herself during a sugar rush. I will never let Leia have a bag of hard candy. Luckily for us, Jada had only gotten to her knees in water before we got to her. "Next time you do that Jada, I'm not going to be merciful." Leia said whacking Jada behind her head. "Ow! I deserved that. Hehe." Jada said laughing. 'My friends...they are so weird, but oh well.' I think to myself as we reach the door to the Ocarina Inn.

I reach for the handle when the door opens in my face and I fall to the ground holding my nose to make sure it wasn't broken or bleeding. The person who ran out the door was screaming "Chase, you jerk!" Ah, so it was Maya. She really was a weird one, as well as a terrible cook. "Onee-chan! Are you okay?!" Leia asks kneeling next to me. "I'm okay Leia, and don't you DARE go after Maya." I said. She pouted but nodded.

She stretched out her hand to me and I took it. We went inside to see a mess of a room. a burnt cake was on the floor and a person who was taller that us who had blonde hair and purple eyes was muttering something unintelligible. I could hear Leia snickering to herself. Chase turned down Maya yet again. "Mit..." I warned. She stopped then. Not because she was getting on my nerve, but because blood could be seen coming out from where my hands were cupped. "OKAY, THAT'S IT! I AM SOOO GOING TO KICK MAYA'S ASS NOW!" she said running out of the Inn. 'Oh dear' I thought to myself before grabbing a tissue box and following her.

Hehe, that's it for now! Sorry it took so long; can you believe that I got appendicitis? I could've died! It ruptured a little so I was in bad condition, but being the awesome healer I am, I no longer have any worries!

And yes, if anything were to happen to my dear onee-chan, I would go kick their asses then and there!

Review and I will give you a cookie! *gives cookie*

Ja Ne!


	4. How'd we get here! And What's with her?

Authors note: Gah!! I am so sorry for making the chapters so short! It's the darn laziness and writers block I tell ya! Nya.... well, hopefully someone will forgive Mit!!

Okay, so who wants to do disclaimer?

Cream: Jada?

Rabid: NEVER! *Hides behind Phoebe and Luke*

Cream: Wow, hey cool, hey Luke, why don't you do the Disclaimer?

Luke: Heck Yeah! Rabid Cream Puffs Doesn't own Harvest moon although she dearly wishes she did-

Cream: THAT'S A SECRET!

Luke: NOT ANYMORE!

Puffs: She only owns her OC's and the plot that she shares.

Rabid: Now, Let the story start!

Leia's POV Chapter 4

I am SO going to kill Maya! Giving my dear Onee-chan a bloody nose! Unforgivable! I was running as fast as I could to catch up to Maya, Since Harmonica Island is the same layout of Tree of Tranquility, I knew every twist and turn in it. I had trouble getting around the trees because well, I'm a clumsy girl. I could hear footsteps pounding in the grass behind me and I started running faster. Phoebe may be fast, but when I want to be, I am the fastest person I know!

I could see Maya sitting under a tree now, she was crying her eyes out, and I almost felt sorry for her, ALMOST. Chase was the person I was obsessed with before seeing the Wizard. And no, I do not jump people! It took me a while to choose Wizard. And I am just so proud of it! Ack! Stop getting off topic! Darn this little attention span of mine!

I realized that I had stopped running and was at a stand still at a tree a few yards away from Maya when I was tackled to the ground by none other than the infamous Jada. "Dammit O.B! Get off of me!" I yell pushing her off. "Why the h-hey! You just cussed! The non-cusser just effing cussed!" She says pointing at me with a 'What the hell' look to it. I just glared at her with a 'no shit Sherlock' look.

"Leia, you shouldn't be so mean, I'm okay see!" Phoebe says pointing to her nose that had her other hand over it with tissue paper. I just give them my famous dagger throwing glare. But of course, they completely ignore it and drag me away from the would-have-been crime scene for a murder. I just pout as they take me away, luckily, before I left to go beat up Maya, Colleen and Jake were no where to be seen, so I am sure that I would not get into trouble with them. I hope.

I finally decide to get up so that they wouldn't soil my dress and walked with them muttering about how 'she deserved that' and 'this isn't the end'. But of course, it goes disregarded by Phoebe and Jada. I reach into the pocket of my dress (yes my dress has a pocket on it because it's that awesome) and feel something weird. I pull it out and scream "Oh My Jashin!!! My MP3 Player!" They look at me weird and I look away embarrassed about how I just said something that, if people didn't know any better, would think that I'm a Hidan Obsessed freak.

I ignore them while putting in my blue Gummie ear buds and turning on my MP3 Player on and turning the song to Lullaby by dBu. 'When I find a way home, I am going to attempt to play the piano at Onee-chan's house.' I think to myself as we enter the Inn. The spot where the lame excuse for a cake had made connection with the ground had been cleaned up, the only thing that looked out of place was the pissed looking Chase taking a bag of who-knows-what out back still mumbling unintelligible sentences to himself. The song changed from Lullaby to corpse traveler.

"I'm going to bed" I say heading towards the stairs that led to the rooms 'damn life, always being so much fun." I think to myself. "Goodnight!" The say in unison. "Hn." I mutter to myself reaching my door, unlocking it, and going inside.

Phoebe's POV Chapter 4

"Well, just when I thought that I've seen everything..." I mutter to myself. I would wonder why anyone besides that weasel and the ninja warrior to say 'hn', But I have once again been proven wrong by the incredible Mit~!

"Uh, hey Phoebe, do you think we should kinda get outa here? That dude over there seems to have been giving us a death glare. Although it's not NEAR as frightening as Leia's death glare...." Jada mumbled to me while said boy stared at us.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I say nonchalantly. I just watch him go into his kitchen, leaving us here alone. Being brave, I walk over to the man who has been known to be a total arrogant jerk, that is, until he opens up to you.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" I ask. "Hn." He responds. "Wow, your name is Hn, why did your parents name you that?" Jada asks coming over to us. Leave it to her to barge into other people's conversations.

"No, my name is Chase, what makes you think that my name would be 'Hn'?" He says being *cough* arrogant *cough*.

"Because you answered with an hn." I say taking out my drawing pad to look at Chases favorite recipes. Being the person that I am, I had gotten his favorite dishes online to make for Jada and Leia. But I had yet to make them.

"Well, to be nice, my name is Phoebe." I say holding out my (washed thankfully) hand. He did nothing with his hand so I took it and shook it myself. He watched me shake his had with a bit of a surprised look on his face, but being who I am, I let it go for his own ego.

"My name is Jada" Said girl mumbled to him.

I looked down and dusted off the invisible dust from my apron, why I still had it on, I'll never know. But that's just me.

"We should be heading off to bed now." I say starting to look away, but turned my head back and said to the blonde boy, "Goodnight."

Jada's POV Chapter 4

We started to walk away when Phoebe said 'Goodnight' to Chase. He struck me as an arrogant, cocky person, but due to the apron, a good chef. Hn, just like Onee-chan. 'Why can't I cook like that?!?' I think to no one in particular. 'Because you suck. That's why.' I imagine Leia saying to me with a 'no duh' look on her face.

We walk towards our rooms when we hear the faint scream of "NO!!! NOT THE POCKY!!! ANYTHING BUT THE POCKY!!!" Oh no, Leia was having that dream again.

Before Phoebe can ask what the heck that was, I had already opened the door to Leia's room and slapped her awake. "OW! What was that for! I was having a some-what good dream!" She says slapping me. I slap her back and say "You were having a dream that someone was taking away your precious Pocky. Now stop slapping me and start dreaming about being a vampire with a cleaning OCD or something.

"Yes MOTHER." She said emphasizing 'mother' to show her sarcasm. "Well good night then Leia-BAKA." I say to counter her. "Ooh, you may have won the battle, but you have not won the war!" She yells to me pointing in my direction. "It isn't nice to point, hasn't anyone told you that?" I say before shutting the door.

"That was probably the most epic exit I have ever done..." I say heading towards my door. "G'night onee-chan. See ya tomorrow..." I say sleepily opening and shutting my door to Phoebe and landing on my bed. I didn't even have time to take off my shoes before I fell into a deep sleep...

Okay! Finally! I got this chapter done! YAY! Phoebe kept bothering me, asking me when the chapter was going to be done; she was being REALLY impatient for her... Well, I hope you enjoyed this apon my behalf! Now be a dear and press the shiny green button, push it! PUSH IT!!!

Now I would like it if I got 5 reviews before I update again, not to be mean, but it is sad to see so little reviews. But I would like to put my thanks out to:

Qweenofthecatz

Yumizookk

sankyu! Arigato Goziamasu!

You are such loyal pplz! Heres a cookie and a glomp from yours truly!

~Ja Ne

Cream


	5. We are back! and their Inner Bitches!

Authors note: Hello all! Happy Friday! And may I say, I am so glad to be able to put my author's power to work! I have a lot of inspiration when listening to the right music, right now, my type of music is techno-rock. So I am listening to Kasane Teto-The end of the World.

Leia: Sorry for the terribly long wait

Jada: Yah, Yah, just don't do it again.

Leia: I wasn't talking to you.

Jada: Whatever, Wizard can you do the disclaimer?

Wizard:...Sure... Rabid Cream Puffs...doesn't own Harvest Moon...Sprint...Sprite... Translucent...Within Temptation...Or anything else... mentioned.

Leia: Wow, that took...long.

Jada: *Snoring*

Leia: Well, isn't THAT a surprise.

Leia's POV Chapter 5

My eyes slowly floated open, only to snap shut again when light came through the windows. I could hear light snoring. Why was that? Now that I mention it, the bed I'm sleeping on is much softer than the one I was sleeping on last night....

I open my eyes to be staring at a white ceiling. On that white ceiling were glow-in-the-dark stars that Phoebe and I had put on there when we were jumping on her bed. I look to my right to see Jada Snoring into a Translucent manga.

'That's a great manga.... wait a minute, why am I in Phoebe's room anyway?!'

Just then I heard my phone ring, which was weird because sprint didn't get much bars in the country part of town.

*Ring*. *Ring*. *Ring*.

"Hallo?" I answered.

"Oh my gosh! Leia! I am so glad that you're okay! They told me that you disappeared! They couldn't find you anywhere. Where did you go!?" The voice asked- well, more like yelled- me with a worried tone.

"Ne, Sarah-chan, tis otay, I don't really know what happened either. But what it seems to be is that I went into Harvest Moon...hehe, Wizard...." I say starting to daydream about Gale the Wizard.

"Which by the way, when I went there, I wasn't wearing my normal attire and my hair was black and my eyes red. Why is that?" I ask knowing that-as always- she would have the answer.

"Hmm... I think the reason was because that is your inner person. I know that on the inside you have always wanted red eyes and black hair, your shy, you are depressed, you're headstrong, and you are quiet. I don't think that the love of coffee is just your inner person, you show that you love coffee, I don't know though..." She said. When thinking about it, it really made sense that that would happen.

"How did you know I like coffee??" I ask bewildered that she would know that. Although, it IS Sarah....

"Simple Cat-ears girl, they told me." She said as if she was stating the weather. Which she may be right now, but I am paying NO ATTENTION!!

"Huh... where... where am I?" I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see Jada looking around with a befuddled and tired expression.

"Gotta go Sarah, talk to yah later." I say hanging up the phone before she can respond. I'm so nice aren't I?

"Leia, who were you talking to, and why are we back at Onee-chan house?" Jada says looking at Phoebe's very messy room, complimentary of us.

"I was just talking to Sarah, and how the hell would I know?" I ask getting annoyed cause I just woke up but not 5 minutes ago and I haven't had my breakfast yet.

"Wait, that shorty Sarah? Or Kami-sama?" She asks tilting her head to the side that could make anyone-who isn't me-go all 'kawaii' on her.

"My cousin Sarah, you know the 10-year-old? She said that the reason that we looked so different is because that was our inner person. But I like to call her my inner bitch." I say pointing to myself with my thumb.

"Is that really something to be proud of?" Jada asks starting to poke Phoebe awake.

"Well, that is yet to be known. But we shall know soon enough my wolfeh!" I say running over to the other side of the bed where the pull-out bed was located and pat Jada on the head.

"Stop poking me Jada." Said Phoebe in her sleep.

"PHOEBE!!! THE CUPPYCAKES HAVE BEEN STOLEN BY THE FLYING PURPLE PONIES!!!" I yell. She jolts up and screams "Nooooooo!" then glares at us all a very un-Phoebe like glare.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were really, but honestly Onee-chan, were back at your house." Jada says for once being smart. But only a bit.

"How we got there in the first place is beyond me, but, what the hey, at least I can see my Inner Bitch!" I say jumping in the air raising a fist.

"Now here's my Question," Phoebe started getting up off the Flea-dirt infested bed, "How do we get back?

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNN!!~

Leia: Oh noes! What will happen next?

How will they get back???

ARE WHO ARE 'THEY'?!?!

Jada: I dunno, you ARE the author aren't you?? Shouldn't you know the answer to this?

Leia: YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!

Jada: WELL EXCUSE ME!

Phoebe: You're excused.

Leia and Jada: .....

Please read and review and have fun! your reviews make my day, your Flames roast mah marshmellows!

Press the green button... Go on! you know you want to! you just can't resist!


	6. The Voices and red

Authors note: Neeeeee!! _ only a day or two after I put up the chapter I get 5 reviews!! I LUV YOU GUYS! It really made my day, and then it was crushed because I had to cook, then it was made again 'cause my cousin came over! YAYZ! So who do you think THEY are? It isn't hard, puffs already knows, but I wasn't able to tell Rabid (inside joke why we call her rabid*chough*fangirl*chough*) cause she got grounded.

Phoebe: I gots my hair cut!

Leia: Yeah! It looks like hinata-chans hair!

Jada: Shut up! Can't you see I'm mourning the loss of my cell-phone usage?!

Leia: Jada, just go back to your crazy emo corner! Gill, if you will! (eww that rhymed!)

Gill: fine... Rabid Cream Puffs owns only Leia, Jada, Phoebe, and Leia's cousin Sarah.

Leia: Yay! Story may start!

Phoebe's POV Chapter 6

I was a bit annoyed to see Jada so hyper in the morning, I mean, where does she get this energy? But besides that, how did we get back?

"Maybe we came back because the 'magic' went away!" Jada suggested. I glared annoyed at Leia, who was busy eating her Coco krispies.

"No, THEY told me that we have to find out for ourselves, and then they started to laugh at an inside secret." Leia says with an expressionless face before returning to her breakfast.

"Like how we call Jada rabid because if you sentence it, it's saying 'Jada is Rabid'?" I ask while Jada and Leia laugh until Jada realizes that it was insulting her.

"Hey!" She yells, pointing her finger at me.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?" Leia asks Jada before looking around for most likely a cat.

"Nani, Onee-chan what's that?" Leia asks pointing to my nail polish kit. it was resting on the tiled table across the room.

"Oh! That's my nail polish kit! They have brushes in them that you can use to design things on your nails!" I say clapping my hands together.

"I once was walking through the halls on the way to art, and my friends in back of me were talking bout something, but I wasn't paying any attention to it, but then they went like '...and then there were explosions' and when I heard explosions I turned around and was like 'what about explosions?' and my friend was all like 'geez Leia, we are talking about something and you only pay attention when you hear explosions?' and I was all like 'yup', and then we all started to laugh. Ah, that was a good day." Leia said out of the blue, she already told me about this and so I was guessing she was talking to Jada.

While Leia and Jada were talking, I decided to look for Hazel. Surely she would be around here somewhere. I get off the spot on the refrigerator where I was leaning against and started walking to my left where our walk-in pantry was. When I turned the corner, Leia's gaze drifted to me.

"Hey, nee-chan, where you goin'?" She asks

"Just lookin' for Hazel, nothing to be worried about Leia." I say assuring her that I wasn't gonna do anything of importance without them.

Said cat came out of the laundry room just then looking mighty suspicious. She mewed and started to stretch making her white and blonde-brown fur twitch.

*Fast Forward!*

Leia's POV Chapter 6

It was a few hours after I had been picked up from Phoebe-onee-chan's house. I was still pondering at how it was that we got back from Harvest moon, and how we got there in the first place.

"Hmm, I know the perfect song for the mood I'm in! Thank you Phoebe for introducing me to Shiny Toy Guns!" I say flipping a CD into my brothers CD player (A/N: Yeah, I really use my brothers, mines really Crappy...-_-") I turn to track 9 and start listening to Le Disko.

I lay down and turn the volume up until I can feel the beat in my mesh headphones. I look around and start to count the pictures in my room. 'Over 150, who is crazy enough to put over 150 pictures on their wall? Oh yea, that's me.' I mentally roll my eyes and stare at my porcelain dolls. They just stare back while I start to think again.

I wasn't picked up until 8:00 pm, due to the fact that my mom worked until 7:00. So right now it was prolly around 10-ish. I close my eyes and let my self drift off to sleep as the voices around me get louder...

When I wake up, I am in an unfamiliar room. I sit up and a stinging feeling in my stomach makes me lay back down. "Ack, stupid incisions!" I mutter under my breath as I check my hair. It was once again black, but now some red started to shine through.

"Huh? But my hair was pure black! How could this happen? And more so, how did we get back??"

Well that is it!

Merry Christmas!!!! =^_~=

Tomorrow is Christmas so I uploaded it just for you! (and just to get people off my case..)

Jada: Merry Christmas all you good boys and girls!

Leia: Jada, do you want to know WHY Santa is so fat?

Jada: Why?? Is it 'cause he steals our cookies?

Leia: No... It's 'cause he eats CHILDREN!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Jada: and while you're at it, Review! 'Cause you all deserve muffins and Cuppycakes!

Leia: Reviewww~ You know you want to~!


	7. Breakfast!

Authors Note: Gaaaahh!! I'm sick and don't feel like writing right now, but I'm gonna 'cause I promised Phoebe, and I REALLY don't want a kunai to the throat, or a cat to the stomach-AGAIN

Phoebe: Tis true. *nods head*

Jada: I'm so ALONE! I wanna go back home!

Leia: For those who don't know (which is every1 except phoebe) Jada moved to Camas, but is planning on moving back soon, so don't you worry! Also, I plan on getting braces on the 15 of February, which is in 9 days. So yall have fun reading while I go shine my "Scythe" X3

Disclaimer: We don't own Harvest Moon (which includes Rune Factory references) or the traces of Naruto. X3

Oh, and just as a note, in the Harvest Moon world, they have 19 year old bodies.

Leia's POV Chapter 7

I stare at my hair with disbelief. First, how did we get back, and why does red shine through my hair now? Like it was streaked over night, but so expertly done as if it was completely natural. I look around the room that I had occupied, the wallpaper was lavender with flowers while the trim was a peach colour. "Hmm....." I say as I slowly sit up-so not to open the incisions on my stomach- and go to the suitcase that was unceremoniously thrown onto the floor by yours truly (hey, I'm lazy, what do you expect??).

I unzip and open the suitcase to find close that looked like something that I would draw and wish to wear, but never actually try to make it. I rummage through a pile of kimonos and random wear until I find something that made me smile. I pull out a sleeveless hand-knit purple turtleneck shirt that came with purple (not hand-knit) hand warmers and the type of shorts that the girl of the second generation of Rune Factory 2 would wear. Upon further inspection on _The Suitcase_-as I have dubbed it- I found a dark purple cat-eared hat that perfectly matched the shirt and arm warmers.

I grab the essentials for a shower along with my clothes and walk into the bathroom that was connected to the inn room. I look around at its sparklyness and awe at its cleanness. "Wow, these people take really good care of their inn. Ne?" I ask my self as I undress (if anyone starts getting images in your heads about that, you shall be haunted by rubber ducks, but not any rubber ducks.... RUBBER DUCKS THAT HAVE FLAME THROWER BREATH!) and turn the knob for warm water. Once warm, I walk into the shower and well...shower I guess.

Once I finished I walk out and change into my new clothes and open the door to the bathroom. I watch as the steam rises out of the bathroom and onto the bedroom while ever so silently walking to the bed I slept on and grabbed the sweater that I like to call a cloak that was coincidentally like the shirt that I was wearing-hand knit and dark purple-, put it around my neck, not putting my arms in the sleeves and button the top slot. Walking over _the Suitcase_ I grab my infamous coffee perfume in which I made myself (just a bunch of coffee beans really) and spritz some on my neck and wrists. After doing so I was about to put on some knee-high converse (painted) when I hear the shrill shriek of Jada from my right ear.

"WHAT'S UP LEIA!!?" She yelled in my ear as loud as she could. It was as if she didn't know that we were still in the Harvest Moon world.

"I don't take screaming in the morning before breakfast kindly Jada..." I trail off with malice in my voice as get up (now with shoes! X3) and start to slowly reach for Jada's shoulders.

"No! Don't eat me Leia! I'm sorry! I just came to tell you that Phoebe has breakfast ready downstairs! She made it herself because she didn't trust Maya with the kitchen!" She said wavering because I was now shaking by the shoulders trying top knock some sense into her. She should know better than to get me to do something or speak to loudly before breakfast ne? Yeah, that's what I thought.

"..Fine." I sighed. It was far to early for this. But what the hey, I'm in a make believe world with make believe people and Onee-chan and Okami-baka. It should be fun.

We walk out of my room, Jada sulking and me lost in thought. I was so in thought that when the stairs came around, I was completely unaware of them. So I fell comically from side to side down the stairs that to me felt like they were never going to end. So when I reached the bottom, I was greeted by Phoebe who was stifling a laugh while Chase was openly laughing, rather mockingly really.

"Laugh and you'll be the next one to fall down the stairs, but this time, it'll be me that makes you fall." I say darkly shutting Chase up, but making Phoebe laugh more. She knows I would never hurt her. I love her too much to do so.

"Good morning Sunshine." Phoebe says mockingly. I have finally found that thread of evil that loops around Phoebe.

"You keep doing that, and you're falling UP the stairs." I threaten to her glaring all the while.

"Yeah, cause I'm just that epic!" She smiles and gestures me to a table near a window. "Come and sit Leia." She says to me. I walk over to her and look out the window. It was a good view of the town, but I wasn't interested in the town, I was interested in what was on the hill beyond the town.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when Jada asks "Why do you like coffee so much Leia?" I turn to her and just give her a look that said 'cause I do' and I sat down. Somehow, as by miracle, a cup of coffee was placed in front of me. I look up to the person who gave it to me. It was Chase. I quietly thank him and hold the steaming mug in front of my, savoring the warm feeling the steam gave me, and the sweet smell that came with it. I take a sip of it to see if it was bitter or sweet. It was just in between. Just as I like it.

"Hey Leia, does coffee taste good?" Jada questioned me. It ruined my moment of silence that I was enjoying.

"Coffee is a drink you have to get used to, when I was younger, my brother would put so much sugar and creamer in his coffee that we would ask 'Would you like some coffee with that cream and sugar?' We would all laugh." I tell her just having a sip of coffee made me feel smart.

"Any who, we have to meet with Mr. Creeper today. You know, for our house plots?" Phoebe says, changing the subject.

"You mean, Mr. Hamilton?" I ask. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what Phoebe called him, I mean, he IS creepy after all.

"Yeah, that guy. Anyway, which house lots do you want?" She asks us. I already knew which one I was going to choose. And so did Jada. So hopefully Phoebe would be alright with her choice. I take a sip of my coffee before answering.

"I would like the Hilltop plot. It would be much easier that way to look at the sky and stars..." I trail off as I start to daydream about looking at stars.

"Don't pretend like you like them Leia..." Phoebe warns.

"I don't, I really do like the stars. I used to stay up at night just to look at them. Really mystifying really." I say with confidence.

"Well, I want the river plot, 'cause, I just want to live next to a river!" Jada exclaims proudly.

After that we quickly and quietly (for me) at our breakfast and left to the Town Hall a little further down the street. Phoebe and Jada had complimented my outfit and asked how I got something like this in the first place; I just told them that I drew it one time, just as I had done with some of my other outfits. They seemed flustered by that. But stopped questioning me for we had reached out destination (oh god, I sound like a flight attendant.)

When we opened the door of the Town Hall, I found myself in a cozy room with plants in the corners and on tabletops. At the receptionist desk we found a motherly looking woman who looked to be in her mid-thirtees. We knew it was Elli, but we decided to keep quiet about that.

"Hello, and welcome to the Town Hall, who may you ladies be?" She asked us.

"Jada"

"Phoebe"

"Leia"

We said one-by-one. The Mayor then comes out from the upstairs, and Greets us.

"Hello ladies~! Nice to see you again~!"

Oh, this will be a fun day. (Note the sarcasm)

Oh! I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I was sick and whatnot! I am sooo sorry! I am just so glad that there are so many reviewers! It makes me so glad! since I wont' be able to put up a chapter in eight days, HAPPY BIRFDAY PHOEBE!!!! She will be as old as dust on the 22, so I will give you birfday cuppycakes if you review!!

Press that button! you know you want to! Its as shiney a a box of matches!1 Click it! Click it!


	8. Authors Notice

Okay Quick Question, should I just explain the alternate layout ('cause it would be Waffle Island, just with extra parts) or should I put this on hiatus (hold) an edit it to make it correct. I ask this because I was hanging out with phoebe yesterday and found out just how different the layout of AP is to TOT, so please tell me, I'll make a poll.

So sorry!

-Cream

UPDATE!~~~

Okay, so I am closing the pole with a whopping 4 VOTES~!

.

.

.

Seriously guys, 4 votes? I'm feelin' really unloved right about now, but thats okay, cause when phoebe get the interwebz back, she'll fix 'em...

So now I have a random poll up, cause Phoebe dyed her hair purple, which reminded my of when I dyed MY hair purple... so...yeah.

So a little story for Ya'll...

It was this last Wednesday of July 21, 2010 that I hung out with Puffs. We had gone to the library earlier that day and found the greatest cook book ever published: What's new, Cupcake? I had so many cool and crazy cupcakes, that we got into a cupcake making mood, so we went to Puffs house, and her mother was asleep, we found out what we wanted to make (sheepy cuppycakes, they were delicious~!), so we went looking for the ingredients.

As it turned out Puffs didn't have eggs, so we went off to Safeway to get somemore. When we arrived back at the house we didn't hesitate to start baking, but I had to leave a little while after the cupcakes came out of the oven, so Puffs brought me home with some Cream Cheese Icing (Really Good! PM me if you want the ingredients!) so I had that the next morning...

Sooo, today July 23, 2010, she hung out over at my house, and she brought me my cupcakes, which I bit the head of the sheepy off. Turns out she had dyed her hair purple, which reminded me of something that happened a few weeks ago.

~Flash back~

"_Maybe we should have Claire dye her hair purple!" Puffs thought outloud._

"_Why would she do that? Not even _**I**_ would dye my hair purple!" I told her. She looked at me as if I had said something stupid._

"_Cream...you HAVE dyed your hair purple before!" She started to laugh._

"_Oh...Never mind then."_

~Flash Back End~

So we sat down and ate dinner, when she suddenly decided to tell me the news of the day.

"Oh! So, anyway, I'm out of eggs again." She smiled

"...Puffs...how long ago did you buy those eggs?" I asked kind of in disbelief and false anger..

"Um...on Wednesday I think..." She told me unsure.

"It was 2 DAYS AGO! 2 DAYS! HOW COULD YOU USE UP A CARTON OF EGGS IN 2 DAYS PUFFS!" I said in mock anger and surprise.

"Well, I made cupcakes yesterday, and only had six eggs left, so I made deviled eggs!" she told me semi laughing.

It somewhat made my day.

Now, what made me upset was that we had to go down to Freddies' to get her brothers prescription filled, so on the way I somehow slid off my bike stool and to stop myself, I pulled on the brakes, which flipped me over, I olny got a stubbed toe, but it started to bleed so we had to cover it up with paper towel. Luckily, phoebe had tape in her backpack. Why? Shall we ever know?

Well, that was my day, now, I bid you adieu.

Good night!


End file.
